trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
"Pharaoh" Amenhotep Sadat
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Unlikely, except as a historical footnote. *'Full name:' Mohammad Sadat *'Birthplace:' Institute for Human Advancement, Cairo Egypt. *'Parents: Father:' Adel Sadat -- Stonemason ' Mother:' Falak Sadat -- Homemaker. *'Siblings:' None *'Born:' April 16 1957. Died: April 20, 1997 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 2 m *'Weight:' 121 kg *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Yes, many wives. *'Description:' Tall and slender with a long face. He wore a Pharaohic beard and adopted the styles of ancient Egypt. *'Skin coloring:' Swarthy. He spent the later part of his life trying to be fair skinned. *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Running the country (fairly well), making religious decrees, and sex with his 20 odd wives. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Mohammad Sadat was rigorously trained in political science, marital arts, military science, and History. By the time he was 25 he had three doctorates. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy. *'Group Affiliations:' Himself! *'Personality:' Autocratic. He expected that is every whim would be fulfilled as if it was a decree from God. He considered them exactly that. He was close to no one. Even his harem of lovelies were treated more like a stable of broodmares than wives. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Rule the Universe, what else? *'Physical/mental Problems:' Mad. Sadat was clearly off his rocker. He could have easily ruled Egypt without taking on the role of Pharaoh, and would have doubtless ruled it longer. It is believed that the methods used by the late Institute for Human Advancement was the cause of his mental imbalance. *'Enemies (And Why):' Just about everybody. Tyrants come to that. *'Special Abilities:' Sadat was a eugenic superman, a physically and mentally enhanced human. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Sadat had a firm belief in his own divinity. That didn't make him bulletproof. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Mohammad Sadat was an early adopter of the ways of Khan Noonien Singh. He pulled the nations of Egypt Chad and the Sudan into a voluntary alliance that survived him, unheard of in the era. The part that confused people was his sudden declaration that he was Pharaoh. He changed is name to Amenhotep, revived the ancient Egyptian religion, forbidding anyone to work in the government that was not part of the old faith. He restored temples of the ancient times and in general behaved as if he was god. His only salvation at this point was maintaining the ancient Egyptian openness to other religions, at least if you were not a government employee. Historians believe that if Sadat had stayed sane, he would have rode out the wars intact, and of all the supermen, might have survived to prosper into the 21st century. The country was already rumbling against him, but his decision to give himself the pick of all the 16 year old virgins for his 40th birthday was the last straw. The people stormed the palace and he was killed in a hail of bullets. His works were quickly destroyed, his religious decrees forgotten and sanity returned to the land. Category:CharactersCategory:HistoryCategory:AugmentsCategory:Epiphany Trek